The heir rises
by Kagasu
Summary: A new kid, a new Hogwarts, and a new evil. Harry is not the main character and does not show up in the story.


**Harry Potter and Return of the Dark Mark**

_Year one: aftermath of the War_

**Chapter One**

"The Dark Lord"

Both the Muggle and Wizarding communities celebrated he-who-must-not-be-named, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort was defeated once and for all by the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. Wizards, witches, and muggles danced on the street, and cheered, toasting one another, something that they would never have done two years ago, before Voldemort's attack on both their communities. The second war and the woe that accompanied it was over the death eaters that survived were imprisoned, and peace was regained in the Wizarding community. All were celebrated the Dark Lord's defeat, all but one person.

The Riddle house, abandoned and creepy, or so the people of Little Hangleton thought, fifty years ago the current owner Tom Riddle and his parents were found murdered in the house. Everyone thought that the gardener Frank Bryce was the murderer, but there was no evidence to prove that he was guilty and so they authorities allowed Frank to leave. Frank however stayed to take care of the house, until two years ago when the body of Frank was discovered dead just like the Riddles. Later that year, the villagers heard some weird noises and strange lights coming from the Riddle's house. After that creepy barely described the riddle house while the legend and myth grew. This was fine by its current owner.

The eleven year old child knelt before the portrait above the fireplace. A letter in his hand, but the strange thing wasn't that an eleven year old child knelt before a fireplace or that he was in fact in the abandoned creepy house alone, nor was it the snake that was curled on the rotting hearth rug next to him. Or the fact that he held an open letter in his hands. The strange part was that he was having a conversation with the portrait on top of the fireplace.

"So you have received the letter?" the portrait's cold icy voice whispered to the child.

"As you said I would, father."

"Excellent and you are sure that he does not know?"

"As positive as I can be father, I followed your directions as you told me to. I used mother's name instead of yours."

"Excellent then he won't expect anything."

"Not until we are ready father."

"Are you ready child?"

"I am my father's son."

"I am sending Nagini to watch over you. Just in case anything." The portrait's icy voice whispered.

The child looked at the snake curled next to him. "If you think Nagini is the best choice."

"Nagini is curled around my wand, take it with you too son."

"Will it accept me father?"

"If you are my son it should."

The child walked over to the curled snake and took the wand from its resting place. Aiming it towards the fireplace, he mumbled a spell, the fireplace lit. "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they will learn to fear the name of Lord Voldemort once again." The child said. Both father and son laughed.

To be continued

**Chapter Two:**

"On board the Hogwart's Express"

A bushy haired girl with rather large front teeth glared at the pretty, stuck-up blonde seated across from her in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express. "There are other compartments on this train, go find one," she said in a bossy tone while she stroked the ginger cat curled up on her lap. The blonde brushed her aside, "the train in full, besides, I like this one, why don't you move?"

"Because I was here first!" the brown haired girl replied. The ginger cat stood and hissed at the door, neither girl noticed.

"No, I was here first!"

The girls argued back and forth until the compartment door opened, and a young man stood there with his belongings. He carried a glass case and looked uncertainly at the screaming girls; the small disagreement had turned into a shouting match. The cat walked up to the boy and sniffed.

"Harry?" the bushy haired girl gasped. The boy and the blonde scowled at her. "Oh I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else." It was uncanny, he looked just like Harry, however his cold, amber eyes weren't hidden between glasses and he was far too young.

"You look just like Harry Potter, has anyone ever told you that?" she didn't notice that her cat was hissing at him.

"No, I haven't been told that," he told her as he put his stuff away, everything except for the glass case.

The boy sat down next to the blond hair girl. "Oh what's that?" both girls asked him and lent in close to see what was in the glass case.

"It's just my pet would you like to see her?"

"Love to," the girls repeated and glared at each other. "Stop repeating what I said," they said again. "Stop it."

The boy opened the top of the case and Nagini popped her head out tasting the air. Both girls screamed the blond hair ran to the other side of the compartment, the brown hair jumped back. Standing on the seats the girls shook holding each other. "That's a snake," they stammered.

"Isn't she beautiful?" he asked kissing the top of Nagini's head. The ginger cat hissed at the snake.

"Does she bite?" the blond asked.

"Of course she does, she's the deadliest snake in the world, but she's also gentle." He stroked the top of her head. "Aren't you my baby?" he kissed her head again.

"I don't think that Dumbledore would allow you to have that as a pet. What if she bites someone and killed them? Or worst?" the brown hair spoke.

"Oh she wouldn't do that, beside I don't see why Dumbledore won't allow me to keep her. He has that oaf Hagrid as a pet, why can't I have Nagini?"

"There's a different between a human and venomous snake! Beside Hagrid is sweet, gentle and kind."

"Not to me there isn't," the boy said.

"That oaf is not sweet, gentle and kind he almost killed my brother." The blond spoke up.

"Well it's your fault your brother didn't listen to him. Isn't it?" the brown hair girl asked her. The blond cross her arms and looked outside the window.

The boy stared at her for a while, while the snake curled around his arm.

"Could you please put her back in the case? Please?" both girls asked. "Stop repeating me!'

"Only if you swear to not tell anyone about her,"

"How can someone not know about her?" the brown hair asked. "You're showing her to the world."

"I meant about her being venomous. Just say she's harmless."

"How is someone not supposed to know she's not venomous?"

"Oh Nagini is a rare breed, but if you don't want to swear." He brought his hand to the ground, Nagini begun to uncoil herself from his arm.

"Oh no, no, I swear not to tell just put her away please!" the blond girl screamed.

"Okay I promise just put her away," the brown hair also screamed. He smiled as he slide Nagini back into the cage and looked out the window again.

"Oh look we are moving," he told them. I know them the girls he thought they looked familiar; the brown hair girl would cause some problems. The blond would be easy to get on our side. Soon they will all know just who we are and fear us again father.

To be continued

**Chapter Three**

"The Sorting Hat"

Editing in process

Unedited Teaser

He stepped off the train, and heard a familiar voice called out "First years, first years, over here please!" I heard that voice before but where the boy thought. The girls walked over to where a tall man stood. Hagrid, the voice in his head whispered. The boy brushed a hand through his black hair and walked toward the keeper of keys. This should be interesting and fun he thought and laughed silently.

To be continued

**Chapter Three **

"The Sorting Hat"

A voice echoed throughout the train: "We should be reaching Hogwarts within a few minutes please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the castle separately." The dark haired boy reached out to grab the glass case with the snake.

"What are you doing?" the bushy hair girl asked.

"What do you mean? I'm getting Nagini."

"The voice on the intercom told us to leave out luggage on board."

"What! Nagini is not luggage!" he opened the case. Both girls screamed clutching each other. "You said you would keep her in the case. You promised," the girls screamed.

"And I did but I wont leaver her alone on the train as if she were a piece of luggage," the boy kissed the snake's head. "No I wouldn't do that to you at all my sweet baby." He smiled at the girls while the snake curled around his arm purring.

He stepped off the train, and heard a familiar voice called out "First years, first years, over here please!" I've heard that voice before, but where? the boy thought. The girls walked over to where a tall man stood. Hagrid, the voice in his head whispered. The boy brushed a hand through his black hair and walked toward the keeper of keys. This should be interesting and fun he thought and laughed silently.

Hagrid eyes lit up when he saw the dark haired boy. "Harry? Harry how are you?" Hagrid rushed to pick up the boy; he struggled as he whispered to Nagini not to bite the dumb oaf. "Oh my mistake, I um thought you were um someone else." Hagrid told him scraping the ground with his foot and scratched his head.

"Yeah I get that a lot," the boy told him while Hagrid kept apologizing to him.

"Eh yeah if you would, um follow me now." Hagrid mumbled to the first year students.

"What an idiot! He can't even tell his good friend Harry apart from you!" The blond girl whispered to him as they followed Hagrid and the other students into the woods.

"Hey I couldn't either they do look a like," the brown hair girl protested at her. She looked at her and smiled, "Like I said what an idiot."

"I don't think we look alike," the dark hair kid mumbled.

"Neither do I, only an idiot would have."

"Okay forget I said anything." Finally the trees opened to a clearing revealing the edges of a lake. Perched across the lake they could see a vast castle. "Ah Hogwarts! Good to be home," the boy thought.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid told them pointing to a fleet of them, he got in one himself. The students climbed in the boat four by four. The three students ground themselves in the same boat again with another student. "Hey aren't you?" the student begun to say. "Don't finish that sentence." He told him sick of the Harry comparison. The boats started to move, the brown hair girl screamed with delight. "My sister told me about this boat ride isn't it exciting?" she asked them breaking the silence. No one responded. The boats took them to an underground harbor where Hagrid climbed out and counted the students, satisfied he nodded and led them up a flight of stairs.

"I wonder if the oaf can count or if he simply nods his head saying one, two, one, two um what comes next? Oh forget it they are all here." The blond girl laughed at her own joke not caring that no one else did.

"That really wasn't funny," the bushy hair girl told her and punched her shoulder.

"Hey don't hit me!"

"I'll hit you if I wanted to." The girls argued as they climbed up the stairs and until they bumped into one another.

"Hush," the dark hair boy told them as Hagrid knocked on the door. I have come home he thought. The door opened and he stared at a dark haired woman. I know her but from where? He ignored Hagrid and her conversation and stared at her. He followed her with the rest of the students into a chamber of the hall; someone's memories flashed though his head. Oblivious to everything around him he concerted on the flashbacks. "Minerva," he whispered as she left the room.

The students talked among themselves wondering what was going on, what kind of test awaited them, but he was wondering how he knew her name. What is going on he asked himself. Professor McGonagall returned to the room and led them in the great hall past the tables that the other years sat at and toward an old hat that awaited them on a stool, the sorting hat. Memories came again, someone else's he saw children sitting on the stool as the hat called what houses to place them into. The last student was him, Harry Potter sitting in that very stool as the house called out, "Gryffindor!" Why do I have that memory he again asked himself.

"Thomas Oezipus Churchiri," Professor McGonagall called his name interrupting his thoughts. He walked to the stool and sat down sighing. He placed the hat on top of his head.

"Well this is unexpected," the hat told him. "This has never happened before in all my years of sorting children in the great houses…I have never seen a mind like yours."

"You know where to place me, so just say it." Thomas told the hat.

"Yes well the world would be better if I said something else -how about Ravenclaw? With a mind like yours you could do wonders there."

"I am certain where I want to go, you know that greatness awaits me, now say it."

The hat paused and took a long breath. "Are you certain Tom?" the dark hair child nods. "Very well, then it should be SLYTHERIN!" Thomas Oezipius Churchiri took the hat off and placed it back on the stool. The Slytherin table cheered as he walked towards them. "That's right my servants, applaud me for I have returned home." He mumbled under his breath as he walked toward his adoring fans like a king returning home to claim his throne.

**Chapter Four **

"Key Players"

Thomas Churchiri entered the Slytherin male dorm. _I have been here before_, he thought to himself. He walked around the dorm touching things that strangely felt familiar to him, but he knew for a fact that this was the first time he had ever been here. "What is going on?" he asked himself again he reached his room. He needed to lie down.

"So you are in Slytherin to?" a boy asked him from the doorway. Tom looked at him but he didn't say anything. "My father says only the best are in Slytherin," the boy continued. Tom bounced on each of the beds determining which one was the best and to his liking. "Yep my family been in Slytherin since well I reckon old Slytherin himself was here." He went on finally Tom had decided on a bed and started to unpack his luggage he was careful to put a wooden box in a safe place near his bed. "So how long has your family been in Slytherin or in the wizard community?" The boy asked and then paused he titled his head sideways looking Tom up and down. "You aren't a mud blood are you?"

"What if I am?" Tom asked lying down on the bed his hands rested behind his head.

"I refuse to share a room with a dirty mud," the boy spitted.

"I see," Tom simply said.

"Well are you?" the boy asked in a threatening tone. Tom seemed unconcern by his actions.

"No," Tom mumbled.

"Oh good, my name is Ernest," the boy extended his hand but Tom simply looked at it.

"Hey that is my bed!" another boy interrupted the two of them. Tom turned his head to look at this new boy.

_Serverus? He looks like Severus, that black greasy curly hair and hook like nose._

"Oh?" Tom managed to say as he looked at the dark hair boy.

"Yeah! I called dibs on it, that is my bed." He cried out.

"Awww that is too bad and I'm sorry," Tom smiled, "but I'm not moving," he added.

"Do you know who I am? Who my father is?" The boy asked him in a tone that clearly made him think that he was better than everyone else.

"No I do not know who your father is, nor do I care Snape." Tom smiled as he saw the boy's jaw drop so he was right.

"That is right my father is Serverus Snape, the head of _Slytherin_, the _Potion Master_ and the _Defense against the Dark Arts_ professor." The boy emphasize on each of Snape titles.

"Funny I didn't know that Snape had a child he must not talk about you that much." Tom grinned, clearly he had hit a sore mark.

The boy raised his fists, "That's professor Snape to you, just who do you think you are?" Tom glared at the boy. He didn't like his attitude and it was time that this Snape learned.

"Your master dog now kneels," Tom commanded.

Snape Jr. stared at him for a moment and then started to laugh Tom laughed too and then quickly stopped and stared at the boy and watched as he knees started to buck from underneath him. Ernest watched in amazement as Snape Jr. knelt before Tom but then suddenly he felt his own legs shake beneath him and he knelt before Tom too. "Now bark," Tom commanded still resting with his hands behind his back. Both of them started to bark like dogs. "Now tell me my maggots who is your master?" Tom asked them. "You are," both of them barked. "And we won't be going to dear old dad with any of this would we?" Snape Jr. shook his head. "Good now tell me who gives the orders and who obeys?" Tom demanded. "You give the orders master and we obey you," both said. "Excellent remember that my servants." The fourth boy entered the room wearing a suit if he was concern about the two boys on the ground he didn't show it, he went directly to Tom's bed and knelt beside the resting Tom. "I have come as promised master," he told Tom. "Excellent I knew I could count on you Avery" Avery bowed his head.

The maggots were coming back. It was just a matter of time before his servants along with a few new ones came back. The plan was set in motion and soon his enemies would learn to fear him again. He headed downstairs needing a breather from his dogs and lackeys.

"So how do you like new roommates?" the blond girl from the train asked him as came down the stairs.

"What? Oh they are...hmmm how should I put it?" he said grinning at her, if only she knew the truth.

"I know what you mean! Would you believe that I got that foul smelling creature from the train as my roommate?" she asked him.

"What the cat?" he asked remembering how it gave him dirty looks or was he just imaging that.

"No but she does look like a cat doesn't she?" she smiled at him.

"So she was sorted into our house then?" he asked scratching his chin in thought. Interesting it seemed as if things were working out for him.

"Yeah would you believe that? I think someone jinxed the hat. How else would she get in our house?" She laughed. He laughed with her at least things wouldn't be dull with the two of them around.

"So who else is your roommate?" he asked her.

"Some weird girl with dyed hair," she told him with some venom in her voice, he could tell that something had happened between her and the dyed hair girl.

"Dyed hair?" he asked.

"Yeah her hair kept changing," she mumbled something unintelligent.

"What was her name?" he asked raising an eyebrow that girl could be useful.

"Um Langstran or something like that," she told her.

"Lestrange?" he asked her.

"I guess so," she said obvious not caring what the girls name was, Tom scowled at her this was important but how could he tell her that?

He quickly smiled at her as a plan came into motion. "Who else do you share a room with?" he asked.

"Some girl named Rookwood I think she said, sorry but I'm tired"

"I see well I didn't catch your name," he was actually glad that she was going to bed soon.

"Oh sorry, Belladonna Malfoy," the blond girl extended her hand.

"Thomas Churchiri," he told her as they shook hands. He waited for the other children to go to sleep then checked to make sure he was alone. Sitting alone by the fireplace he took out an object from his pockets and said one word.

"What is it?" a voice whispered to him coming from the object. Thomas told the voice everything that had happened that day. "It seems like you had a very busy day," the voice hissed.

"Yeah it was a long day," he whispered back.

"So some of the key players have returned to the game, excellent seems like faith is on our side this time. Are you ready for phase two of the plan?" the voice asked Tom could tell he was pleased.

"I am. Phase two will be set in motion." He said a word and then slipped the object back into his pocket and headed up to bed. Tomorrow phase two would begin and this time no one would be able to stop him! Not with the key players that he had recruited, faith was with them.

**Chapter Five**

"The Potion Master"

The children sat calmly in their desks awaiting the arrival of Professor Snape. Their cauldrons lay on their desks along with their books. "I hope that we learn to brew a potion today." One of the students said. "Don't be ridiculous," Snape Jr. mumbled from behind them. Thomas read his book and groaned as the two students argued back and forth calling each other names such as bloke and spoiled git. Who cared if they were going to perform minor brewing today or not he wanted to know the more advance potions. He sat between the pretty blond Belladonna Malfoy and the bushy brown haired girl from the train. Just my luck, he thought I keep getting stuck between the two of them. He was starting to ask himself if he it was faith or not.

The door flung opened and a greasy black hair stormed in the room.  
Open up your books and reads the first chapter," he told them without even bothering to look up at them from the book in his hand as he walked toward the front of the classroom. The students groaned as they put away their cauldrons and opened their bags to get out their books. All except for two students, the others opened their books and begun to read the first chapter. Snaped happened to look up and noticed the two students with their hands resting on their books. "Why are you not reading the chapter?" he asked the bushy haired girl. The other students looked up from their books to watch the encounter pretending to read their assignment.

"I already read that chapter," she calmly said. "Then read the next chapter," Snape growled at her. "I read that chapter, in fact I read the entire book." She told him. The professor raised his eyebrow as a flash of recognition emerged on his face as he squinted at the girl; he looked at the seating chart and smiled. "Ah yes Miss Ivy Granger, well then if you read the entire book you can tell me what key ingredients are needed to help prevent the bite of lycanthrope cant you?" Snape smiled at her. "Of course I can professor Snape, the key ingredients are…" Snape shook his head at her, "In a twenty handwritten paper Miss Granger. I do not want a paper printed from what you muggles call a computer, handwritten would do." He then turned his head toward Thomas. "And what would be your excuse young man?" he asked pausing as a flash of recognition again emerged on his face.

Where had he seen the boy? He tilted his head and shook his head. "I read the book," Thomas told him calmly. "Then read it again!" Snape yelled at him the fact that he couldn't remember who this boy was haunted him. "I did, in fact I read the book over and over during the summer." Thomas told Snape in a tone that enraged him. "Then you too can write a twenty page paper with Miss. Granger on the same topic." Snape told him grinning. "I already have," Thomas grinned back. "We'll see about that," Snape grabbed his paper and read over it, he then wordlessly put it back down on Thomas's desk. "Did I get them all professor?" Thomas asked. "Fifty points each from Slytherin thanks to Miss Granger and Mr." Snape looked at his seating charts. "Thanks to Mr. Churchiri" he mumbled as he walked back to his desk, he smiled when he heard the students protesting but the smiled dropped when he saw Thomas starting at him calmly with his hands resting on his desk and that smile still on his face. He simply motioned for Ivy and Thomas to read, Thomas grinning opened his book leaving Snape to wonder who was this boy and how did he have that paper beforehand?


End file.
